


The Session

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is a professional, dammit, but Rose makes things personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Session

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Eight prompt(s) used: Promise that you'll never make me do that again  
> Blame, paint, owl  
> Pairings: Scorpius/Rose  
> Kink: Food Smut
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Session

~

“You need to sit still,” Scorpius ordered, paintbrush in hand. 

“I _am_ sitting still.” Rose Weasley, looking entirely too edible, was artfully arranged against a chaise lounge, a bowl of ripe, red strawberries in her lap. “But it’s not easy to maintain this pose every session. I think my right leg’s gone to sleep.” 

Having heard such complaints from models for years, Scorpius didn’t really pay her any attention. “Right,” he responded automatically. “But if you move the shadows change and the cushions change and—”

“Fine, fine,” she sighed. “I get it.” She hummed. “Maybe if I ate a strawberry? Just one?” 

Scorpius knew where this would lead. One would become two would become several, but as the bowl was overflowing, and she had been really good every session so far… “All right,” he said. “But don’t blame me if you get your dress messy.”

“I won’t. Let me know when.” 

Something in her voice made Scorpius frown, but when he looked at her she seemed fine, so, shrugging, he made a few more adjustments to his painting, then nodded. It was a good pausing place. “Go ahead,” he said, setting aside his brush to clean and then wiping his hands. 

“Mmm.” 

Behind the canvas, Scorpius froze. She sounded— Exhaling, he pasted a practiced smile on his face. It didn’t matter that she was gorgeous, that he’d fancied her for ages, or that when her mother had owled him with the commission he’d had second thoughts, he was a _professional_ , by Salazar, and he could do this. “Good?” he asked lightly. 

“Delicious.” 

Steeling himself, Scorpius leaned around the canvas, and forgot to breathe. 

Her lips were plump and stained red with berry juice, and as he watched, her white, even teeth made a second bite into the fruit and a small rivulet of juice ran down her chin. “Oops,” she said, catching the juice with a finger, running her tongue over her bottom lip. “These are riper than I thought.” 

Scorpius was gaping. He knew he should say something, do something, but he couldn’t fucking move. 

Slowly, Rose smiled. “What’s wrong?” she purred. “See something you like?” 

Fucking hell, she was killing him. “Maybe we should reschedule the rest of this session,” he squeaked out. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Rose picked up another berry, biting into it. This time she let the juice run down her chin and onto her chest. “Oh dear,” she murmured, her eyes locked on his. “I don’t want to get my dress dirty,” and, smirk firmly in place, she unbuttoned her front, her breasts spilling out. 

Scorpius had seen plenty of breasts, but the sight of strawberry juice running over Rose’s, over her already pink nipples, made something inside him snap. He growled, moving past the canvas and stalking towards her. “If you don’t stop,” he said. “You may get more than you bargained for.” 

Eyes clearly daring him, she picked up another strawberry and, instead of biting into it, sucked it into her mouth obscenely. 

Shoving the bowl of fruit aside, Scorpius leaned in, and plucking the berry from her fingers, sealed his mouth over hers. She tasted…Fuck, but she was delicious. She tasted of berries and summer, and as he devoured her, she gave as good as she got, meeting every thrust of his tongue with hers, sucking on it, her hand going to the fastenings on his painting robes and undoing them, pushing them off his shoulders. 

“We shouldn’t,” he gasped against her lips, even as he shucked his clothes. There were so many reasons this was a bad idea, but just then he couldn’t articulate any of them. 

“We’re going to,” she countered, reaching for his cock and stroking it, and all Scorpius’ reasons went sailing out the window. 

Somehow Scorpius found his fingers skating under the hem of her dress, and when he found she wasn’t wearing knickers, his cock throbbed. “You’ve been like this all this time?” he wheezed as his thumb pushed inside her. She was soaked. “Every session?”

“Mmhm.” Rose wriggled, pulling up her hem so he’d have better access. “I figured this would happen one time or another.”

Scorpius fought to keep his head clear. “Precautions?” he asked, transfixed by the way she was riding his thumb. 

Rose’s breath was escaping in little pants. “Handled. I’m on the potion.” 

“Fuck,” Scorpius muttered thickly, and when Rose helped him line himself up, he couldn’t even say that. He sunk inside her, her walls clinging to him deliciously, and when he started to move, she wound her legs around him urging him on with filthy words of her own. 

He needed no more encouragement and, with a groan he fucked her, sliding in and out in a rough rhythm that she seemed to enjoy, if her moaning was any indication. 

“Yes,” Rose whispered, her nails digging into his back, her back arching to pull him deeper. “More. Harder. Come on. Fuck me!” 

Speeding up, Scorpius bent his head, sucking strawberry juice off her nipples as he moved, and when he could feel his orgasm approaching, he gasped, “Going to come—”

“Then come,” she whispered in his ear.

He convulsed, his cock pulsing inside her as he ground his hips against hers, his body shuddering. 

Beneath him, Rose was still moving, her hips shifting restlessly, and, with groan, Scorpius withdrew from her, replacing his cock with his fingers. 

“Yes,” she hissed, opening her eyes to stare into his. 

He fingered her, sliding three in and fucking her with them, even as his thumb circled her clit. Her eyes closed, her mouth fell open, her breathing went harsh and uneven. “More?” he asked. 

“Yes!” 

He had barely folded the fourth inside when she came, her body trembling as her walls undulated around his fingers, drawing them deeper. He watched her as she came and she was gorgeous. 

Scorpius pulled his fingers from her body when she was limp and panting. Taking in the strawberries spilled all over the chaise and the floor, he shook his head. “I think we’ve made a mess.” 

Rose opened her eyes, smiled at him. “If you promise you won’t make me get back into that pose again I’ll help you clean up.” 

Scorpius grinned. “Okay. I think I’ve enough to finish the painting.”

“Good.” Rose looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Although we do have several more sessions scheduled. Whatever shall we do with that time?” 

“Oh, I imagine we’ll think of something,” Scorpius said, his hands settling on her waist. 

And they did. 

~


End file.
